Inheritance
by Who-said-I-like-you
Summary: Sequal to Highschool.  After the whole thing with Cronus, Persephone just wants to be with Hades and the others and go on with tedious highschool. But curious things are happening...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"If I hear the word 'misbegotten' just one more time I will kill you all in your sleep." Said Hades, a tick forming above his eye. Rhea had let it slip that Hades wan't conceived in wedlock i.e. he was the reason Rhea and the dick got married. I giggled as everyone else blanched at his dead serious tone.

"Careful Hades, you might go over your word quota for today."

"You are so lucky that I love you."

"I know. But I feel like pushing it when I ask if we can take bets on when Apollo will confess that he is bisexual for Hyacinthus." I remarked. Hestia and Zeus immediately began to call of dates and amounts.

"I say late March for sixteen pounds."

"Wrong currency, dumb ass. I say summer time for a hundred dollars."

"You're on!"

"Remember, no interfering." I gigged and Hades picked me up bridal style to carry me to 'our' bed room.

* * *

><p>As tradition permits, I was staying at the Olympians' while my parental-units were away. The rumor is that they went to Japan. I think they went to Thailand. But the jury is still out. Because the tools didn't leave a note, just a,<p>

"We'll be back next month! Money is on the counter!"

Twits.

* * *

><p>After the whole thing with Cronus, the dreams we had were gone for a while. At least mine were. I'm not sure about the others. Though they always seem to know more than they let on about the dreams. Needless to say, my dreams are back. Some are flat out terrifying, while others were peaceful and lovely. I had flowers around me constantly, and when ever I would wake up in the middle of the night during a dream I would smell an overwhelming fragrance of many different flowers.<p>

It was very weird. Hades wouldn't answer me (ever) and everyone else changed the topic quicker than a mouse in a cheese shop.

Even though I had been reading the journal(s) of the greek gods, they had absolutely nothing. I don't even know why I looked in them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Persephone?"<p>

"Yes, Apollo?"

"Hyacinthus and I are going to the movies. Do you want to come with?" Uh-oh. That awkward moment when you don't know what to say without giving yourself away.

"What movie are you going to see?"

"I don't know. Hyacinthus wants to see that movie with the...Hanna is it? So we will probably see that."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? You know that it means Hades will come too, right?" Apollo winced. He and Hades had gotten off on the wrong foot. Hades had thought that he was harming his sister when they were wrestling. Needless to say, Apollo had been in the hospital for awhile.

"Oh. Come anyway? Please? Hyacinthus is acting a little off recently. I was hoping you could help me figure out what. He always talks to you." I softened at that.

"Okay. Hades and I will be in the front of the school after the last bell."

"Thanks a lot Persephone. You don't know-"

"Mr. Phoebus? Will you please read stanza six?"

"Er, yes sir." Needless to say, he read it perfectly.

* * *

><p>"So, Apollo and Hyacinthus will be here any minute. No intimidating them! No matter how fun you think it is. Only glare at people you give us trouble." I said out of the corner of my mouth to Hades, who was doing his tall, dark, and scary as hell thing. He rolled his eyes.<p>

"I thought you wanted to get them together?"

"I thought that such matters were beneath you."

"They are. However, Zephyr was eyeing Hyacinthus a while ago. Would he go under the category of 'trouble'?"

"He was? Oh, the nitwit! Hey, tiny favor, could you by any chance-"

"Already on it. How would you like me to threaten him?"

"Use your imagination. Or ask Apollo. He has some pretty good ideas. He is the best at music, poetry, and art."

"You know you could have just said that he was the best in the arts?"

"I think you just went over your word quota."

"Hello Persephone. Hades." Said Apollo, bronze hair ruffled. He seemed to be out of breath.

"What's up? Where's Hyacinthus?" I asked. Apollo sighed.

"I don't know. Could you help me find him? He's last class was history."

"Why does he know Sparta's schedule?" Hades whispered to me when we had set off in search of Apollo's 'consort'.

"Do you know mine?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

We found Hyacinthus in the gym, trying out some weights. Hyacinthus is a small (and mean _small_), friendly freshman. He has olive skin, brown-black hair with green-gray eyes that worshipped the ground Apollo walked on. Apollo was the opposite. Huge (muscled), with golden bronze hair, tans kin, and golden brown eyes. He was stoic and appeared unsympathetic. But he was still the love of half of the freshmen population. He was a junior this year.

"Hya? What are you doing? I thought that we were going to see _**Hanna**_?" Hyacinthus looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, well, I thought I would...um..." He was so nervous that Hades felt the need to step in. His whispery voice could be remarkably reassuring.

"If you do not wish to attend, just say so and we can re-schedule." Sadly that didn't seem to help. Hyacinthus just kept on looking at Apollo. Apollo looked slightly shocked. After all while Hyacinthus was a great sportsman, he avoided changing, and working out with the other boys, par Apollo.

I tugged on Hades' sleeve and we left the boys to figure it out for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Hades?"

"Yes, Persephone?"

"Is it just me or are the crocus' a bit early?"

"They are early...why do you ask?"

"I won't say anything."

"Noted."

"You suck."

I walked into the high school. My snow boots were dripping and I had what felt like icicles on my face and in my hair. I am never taking a shower in the morning EVER again. The Olympians were already at school, as I said they could go to school without me, so we wouldn't all be late. Dumb idea.

I looked down at my feet, as they felt like solid blocks of ice. I noticed that there were small daisies sprouting in my footsteps. My eyebrow ticked in annoyance. What the hell. I do not need this! Not today! To my pleasure as I continued to walk, no more daisies sprouted.

When I arrived at the school, after I checked in and all that jazz, people were switching classes. So I cornered Hades at his locker.

"Hades, Darling, Love, Sweetheart, Pumpkin, Angel Divine, what the fuck. Stop ignoring me when I ask what is going on with me?"

"Well, you could be menstrating. Or doing drugs. Are you doing drugs? If it is because of what the Bastard did to you, I will pay for the thearapy. Or the rehabilition hospital bill."

"You must think you are so funny."

"I do, actually."

"Cut the crap, Hades."

"This is not the place, nor the time. I'll tell you at the house, after school. I promise."

"You better."

"Or what?"

"I'll punish you."

"I'm listening."

"I won't talk, kiss, touch, or look at you for two weeks."

"I'll talk."

Then the bell rang, and I gave Hades a kiss and a smile before running to English. I really do love the boy. 

Hestia and Hera were talking to me about the Biology test we had when Zeus jumped on my back.

"Holy pickles, you are so weak." Complained Zeus when I fell.

"And you are two-hundred pounds. What possessed you to jump me, in the middle of the hallway, no less?" I asked/retorted.

"Absolutly nothing. I need a reason?"

"You do, actually. Stuff may happen, but only for a reason." Butted in Hestia. Zeus blew a rasberry at her, and ran off to jump on Poseidon's back when Po entered his line of vision.

"Laterz!" Zeus called over his shoulder. We could hear Po's complaints from down the hall, as if we were right next to him. We laughed.

I had almost forgotten about Hades' promise.

Almost.


End file.
